


Sweet Kitten

by frolic_in_hell



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animal Traits, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Daddy Kink (but "papa"), Extremely Underage (13), Fucked Up Fluff, Grooming, Infantilism, M/M, incestuous overtones, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolic_in_hell/pseuds/frolic_in_hell
Summary: Feline hybrids are officially considered pets, not people, despite their resemblance to humans. But Hannibal coddles his kitten, treating him more like a human toddler and still giving him things like pacifiers even when he approaches adolescence. Hannibal adores him in every way, and looks forward to the day when he will introduce him to sex.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Sweet Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a lot of setup and worldbuilding, will get faster paced soon.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Hannibal begins to have sex with Will when he reaches puberty at 13, and considers starting earlier. Some training (eg larger nipples on his paci/bottles for "practice") begins at an unspecified age between 7 and 13. Because Will’s mental development as a hybrid is implied to be below human average and his speech is a bit limited/simplified, and because there are some infantilism props, it may feel like he’s younger than he is.
> 
> Will is clearly incapable of giving informed consent, but he is at least willingly participating, so compared to many other extremely underage fics I think this leans more towards "consensual." Hannibal wants Will to be happy and feel good, but is willing to soothe him through a little discomfort rather than stopping completely. I haven't written the first sex scene yet and might add a dub-con tag later if it goes more coercive than expected.
> 
> This will be a romanticized depiction of fictional abuse. I would never condone anything similar happening in real life.

Feline hybrids were a luxury item, the result of advanced genetic engineering and careful breeding for temperament. They were now completely tame, generally well-behaved, trainable, and affectionate. They were also very intelligent, which raised questions about whether it was really appropriate to keep them as pets, or if this was actually a kind of slavery. But although their intelligence was estimated to be similar to human relatives like chimpanzees, and they were able to understand human speech and even speak in simple sentences (to varying degrees, depending on the individual and the amount of time given to training them), they failed the mirror test and seemed to have no sense of ambition or desire for independence. This may have been by design, whether intentional or not, because the primary goal was _docility_. And naturally, an animal in a cage is likely to be more docile if they are less self-aware and not quite intelligent enough to figure out a good plan to escape, which was an issue with some of the earlier batches. Regardless, the species _Felis humanis_ was officially labeled a domestic animal, and it was easy to get a license to keep one. Given that they had more physical resemblance to humans than to cats, many people still objected, but so was the way of things.

Hannibal had initially scoffed at the idea of obtaining such a pet. They were expensive and high maintenance, requiring extensive socialization and many toys and activities to stop them from getting bored, which could make them destructive. They could be attractive, and he understood many owners had sexual interest in them, but he was already satisfied with his human partners. He had no desire for one that would be entirely his responsibility to raise.

But he admitted that the more often he saw them appear in the homes and on the leashes of Baltimore high society, the more curious he got. When a breeder’s convention came to town, he decided to stop by out of curiosity. That was when he got Will, a kitten of three years old.

There were many kittens for sale at around the same age, some merely babies (it was controversial to separate them from their mothers so early, but many claimed that imprinting on the new owners helped form closer bonds), and some a bit older who had already undergone some training for the new owner’s convenience. There were a few breeds, and Hannibal stopped near a playpen full of kittens that had more human characteristics than some other breeds, and less fur. Many of the kittens were boisterous and curious about all the visitors. Will was more shy than most, but he had the prettiest head of curly brown hair and his cat ears were big and fluffy, and he stared at Hannibal from across the pen, sucking his thumb. His tail, shorter than average but still clearly feline, waved very slowly in clear caution, but not alarm.

When Hannibal requested to see him up close and had the kitten in his arms, he expected Will to be fussy with a stranger, given the shyness. But instead Will had stared at him with big eyes, sniffing at him, and then tucked his head into Hannibal’s chest and let out a breath with a single soft purr.

That was that. Hannibal had made no preparations to bring home a kitten that day, so he put a short hold on Will and made his down payment so he could get the supplies he needed and child-proof at least a portion of his house to keep the kitten safe. Then before he knew it, he was bringing home his new kitten.

-

Life with Will was different than Hannibal expected, and he found himself treating him less like a pet than a human child. Partly that was because Will was much more intelligent than he would have hoped. It was difficult to teach him words, but he clearly understood Hannibal when he spoke, and was very aware and curious of what was happening around him. Knowing that, it was difficult to act like he was a normal domestic animal. It wasn’t unusual for owners to treat their hybrids more like children than pets, although experts advised against humanizing them too much and misunderstanding their less human needs. But Hannibal took it to lengths that he knew not everyone would approve of, particularly when considering the fact that he also treated Will too much like the toddler he had once been, and not enough like the growing child he was.

There was no issue when Will was very young and people expected him to be coddled a bit. A pacifier, a bottle of milk, a diaper, all normal enough accessories when Hannibal first brought him home. It’s just that Hannibal never took them away from Will, and by the age of five people began to take notice.

Hannibal never attempted to take away his pacifier, for one thing. It pleased his kitten, and he looked adorable sucking on it, perfectly serene. He continued to give him bottles of milk instead of having him drink it from a bowl, and preferred to hold Will while he drank. He would swaddle him in a blanket when he was anxious and rock him until he purred. Instead of feeding him on the floor, he would have Will sit on his lap at the dinner table and handfeed him pieces of raw flesh from a special plate. (He had tried to expand Will’s palate to something more refined, at least a light roast, but the boy made it clear that only raw was acceptable.) He had given Will his own bed at first, a big fluffy round cushion with a pillow to rest his head, but when Will ignored it and began napping at random intervals across the furniture or even a rug, Hannibal found it a sad sight and brought Will into his bed. Will quickly decided that Hannibal’s belly was the best pillow, and whether Will curled beside him or stretched over top of him, Hannibal got used to the sound of his soft purrs as he drifted off to sleep.

He even kept Will in diapers until he was five, only caving to potty training when the hassle of cleaning Will up frequently outweighed the cuteness of seeing him waddle around in a diaper. Even then, Hannibal made an exception for bedtime and naptime and wrapped him up in one so they both had the security of knowing Will wouldn’t wet the bed.

But his most damning decision, the one that made him blush when others were around to hear Will innocently say it, was that instead of having his kitten call him by his name, or “master” or “sir,” he had Will call him “papa.” Trying to teach Will to call him something different when they had guests would have only confused the kitten, and given the choice between occasional embarrassment at his clear sentimentality or having Will call him something less sweet and affectionate, Hannibal chose to accept that others might be somewhat judgmental.

Whether he treated Will as a kitten or as his own little boy, Hannibal loved and treasured him, and knew Will felt the same.

-

Hannibal had known when he bought Will that there was a possibility they may one day have a sexual relationship. It had been difficult to picture when he was still a tiny thing, all baby fat, and he had no attraction to him, simply fatherly affection. Still, he could imagine enjoying sex with other hybrids, and it wasn’t as if he had moral qualms about… well, anything. So he decided he would evaluate it as Will grew.

By the time Will was seven, Hannibal had the first glimmer of what Will would look like closer to puberty. He could start to imagine feeling attraction and acting on it, though part of him felt it was more greed than anything else. Hannibal loved every part of Will and wanted to experience every part of him. He wanted to become intimately familiar with his body. But it wasn’t the right time yet. Will still had his baby fat and a playful, carefree nature, and Hannibal didn’t want to disturb his development.

He started to do more research in the coming years. He read about when other people began their relationships with their hybrids (which varied widely) and how the hybrids responded to sexual activity.

Hannibal learned that the breeding and genome tweaking that had led to the hybrids’ sensitivity to touch and desire for physical affection had also created favorable responses to sex. He had heard that rumor, but had assumed it was exaggerated. But he saw no dissenting opinions besides warnings that they could still react poorly to roughness, and that their overall personality would determine how receptive they were to their owner initiating sex. Hannibal couldn’t imagine Will responding badly – he was so sweet and cuddly, and he loved making his papa happy.

He also found advice on how to deal with puberty and the possibility of neutering. Some people recommended waiting to neuter until the hybrid reached sexual maturity, so his body would be fully developed and not awkwardly stuck in a prepubescent state; others advised neutering in advance of puberty to maintain youthful looks and head off any unwanted behaviors such as scent marking. A few, even bolder, recommended not neutering even if the hybrid wouldn’t be used to breed, because they would have more sexually aggressive behavior.

There were also scattered tips on training and sex. Speculation that even with males of the species, the use of a penis sheath textured to simulate feline barbs could convince them that their partner was an appropriate mate of the right species, and using it at least for the first time they have sex could improve their sexual chemistry and create a kind of pair bond. Warnings of what accessories to avoid, such as cock rings, which one person bemoaned was appreciated as much as a real cat would appreciate being stuffed into a suit, and his hybrid had needed a trip to the vet after trying to rip it off with his fangs. And some very practical advice on how to gradually stretch a small and tight hybrid to easily take cock.

Hannibal was in no rush, but he was now decided. When the timing was right, he would make love to his sweet kitten and introduce him to a new world of pleasure.

-

Hannibal’s reasons for continuing to give Will a pacifier were innocent and mostly aesthetic. He liked the look of peaceful innocence it gave him, and how comforting the kitten seemed to find it. Bottle-feeding, for similar reasons. There was nothing more soothing for both of them than holding his kitten in his arms and feeding him a bottle, even when Will got too big to hold with one arm and had to settle for sitting in his papa’s lap, leaning into the crook of his arm.

Innocent. But he realized encouraging his kitten’s oral fixation could be helpful in other ways. Will’s tongue was a little rougher than a human’s, but not as prickly as a cat’s, and Hannibal knew he would enjoy having the kitten’s mouth on his dick once he was trained (an assumption which was reinforced by testimonials online).

So he went to the trouble of finding some larger accessories.

A larger pacifier that would help Will get used to holding something larger in his mouth, which the boy received with suspicion until Hannibal had the idea to drip a few drops of honey onto the nipple.

“Open up, baby boy,” Hannibal cooed. “I’ve put some sugar on your new dum-dum.”

He held the pacifier in front of Will’s mouth, and Will sniffed and gave it a tiny lick. His ears perked forward and he tried to lick again, but Hannibal pulled it back.

He said gently, “This is a special dum-dum, and you have to hold it in your mouth if you want the sugar, okay? Open up.”

Will opened his mouth and Hannibal slid it inside. It seemed to stretch his jaw a little, but the kitten seemed perfectly content licking and sucking at its nipple. Even when the honey must have all melted away, he continued to suck at it, eyes drooping and peaceful, with an occasional purr.

Hannibal petted his head. “That’s perfect, kitten. Papa is so proud of you, you look so sweet with your new dum-dum.”

Will’s purrs grew louder, and Hannibal smiled. He was so lucky to have Will as his kitten.

Next came a new nipple for his bottle. He didn’t drink milk as often now, especially after Hannibal cut back to a 2% milk when Will was supposed to switch to a leaner diet, but they both still enjoyed the bonding time.

This time, Hannibal eyed the longer, thicker nipple and considered that Will might find it too fussy to bother with. It might get close to reaching the back of his tongue and activating his gag reflex – which was the point, but it was no help if Will wouldn’t use it at all.

So Hannibal filled it with a much richer whole milk, a treat Will hadn’t had in a long time, and warmed it up a bit to make it even more appealing.

He sat down on the sofa and beckoned Will to join him. “Come to papa, kitten, I have some special milk for you.”

Will came over curiously and sat back on Hannibal’s lap without hesitation, tail going between his legs so it wouldn’t get pinched.

When Hannibal held the new nipple to his mouth, his ears went back. Not flat, just displeased or confused.

“Looks weird,” he said.

“It is a bit weird, but that’s because this is special milk, and that means you have to work a bit more to get it. Here, taste a little.”

Hannibal squeezed a bit onto his finger for Will to lick off, and Will’s ears immediately moved back to a happier state. He even tried pulling Hannibal’s fingers further into his mouth to lick and suck and try to get more, but pulled back disappointed. Hannibal, feeling that gentle eager suck on his fingers, was less disappointed.

“More!” Will said.

Hannibal chuckled at his enthusiasm. “You can have more, just say please.”

“Pwease.”

Hannibal returned the bottle to his lips, and this time Will put his mouth around it and started to suck. Just the tip, at first, but when he realized he could get the milk faster if he had more of the nipple in his mouth to work at, he took the whole thing in.

Hannibal knew when he’d gotten a good flow of milk by the purr in Will’s chest. It stopped occasionally, and he’d sometimes pull back and make a face, stretching his jaw, but he kept going back until the bottle was drained, and he looked very pleased with himself afterwards.

“Yum yum, papa,” he said. He nuzzled against Hannibal’s chest.

“Very yum yum,” Hannibal agreed. “I’m so glad you enjoyed it.”

From then on, he always gave Will a choice of bottle – the old low-fat milk with the small nipple, or the special whole milk with the more challenging nipple. Will always chose the whole milk, and Hannibal beamed.

“You’re a very smart kitten,” he would tell him, and pat him on the head, and Will would grin.

It wasn’t long before Will was a pro at it, wrapping his mouth over the entire bulging nipple and sucking it down without hesitation.

Hannibal was eager to teach him even more, but he believed it would be all the sweeter if the gratification was delayed. It was like an extended tease, and Hannibal would bear it for as long as possible before giving in and reaping the rewards of his efforts.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ideas for upcoming scenes and some of it written, but this idea came to me really suddenly so a lot of it's vague. If you have any suggestions or requests for training or anything else, I'm open!


End file.
